callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr Monty's Factory
Dr. Monty's Factory is an interactive section of the main menu in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies mode. It allows the player to craft "Mega" versions of the GobbleGum Power-Ups using Liquid Divinium randomly found throughout gameplay in the maps Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, and Gorod Krovi. The things the player can do to find Liquid Divinium to power up Dr. Monty's Machine are: # Opening doors. # Pack-a-Punching a weapon. # Using the Mystery Box. # Buying Gobblegum # Buying a wall-weapon. # Buying a Perk-a-Cola. # Paying for teleporter (The Giant and Der Eisendrache). # Buying a trap (rare). Once the player has collected a vial of Liquid Divinium, they can go into the Factory, and power up one of three vats. They range from taking one vial of Divinium to three. Despite popular belief, powering up only the first vat yields a higher amount of GobbleGums (and therefore more rare/ultra rare Gobblegums.) This is because of the Power Boost power up. However, the higher Liquid Divinium setting has a much higher chance to yield better tier Gobblegum and therefore receive more powerful Gobblegum than if the Factory is used with a lower setting.. It should be noted that if the player uses one, two, or three vials they can get anywhere from one to four GobbleGums at a time, as it is completely random. Normally, using a single vial will yield one GobbleGum, using two vials will yield two GobbleGums, and using three vials will yield three GobbleGums. Other than getting GobbleGums, the player may also receive power ups that affect the amount of GobbleGums received: * Power boost - appears when using one or two vials of Liquid Divinium and will power up the other one/two slots, enabling the player to get two GobbleGums at the price of 1/2 Liquid Divinium. * Liquid Divinium - Gives back the player one vial of Liquid Divinium. * Reward Doubler - Doubles whatever you get, including Liquid Divinium. Getting two Reward Doublers will give four of whatever the player got, whether they are GobbleGums or Liquid Divinium. The Common GobbleGums that one can make using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are: * Aftertaste - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Keep all Perks after being downed. * Burned Out - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2 Hits) The next time the player takes damage, nearby zombies burst into fire. * Dead of Nuclear Winter - (2x Activations) Spawns a Nuke Power-Up. * Ephemeral Enhancement - (2x Activations, 60 Seconds Each) Turns the weapon currently held into the Pack-A-Punched version. * I'm Feelin' Lucky - (2x Activations) Spawns a random Power-Up. * Immolation Liquidation - (3x Activations) Spawns a Fire Sale Power-Up. * Licensed Contractor - (3x Activations) Spawns a Carpenter Power-Up. * Phoenix Up - (1x Activation) Revives all teammates. Teammates keep all of their Perk-a-Colas. * Pop Shocks - (Auto-Activates when attacking Zombies, 5x Activations) Melee attacks trigger an electrostatic discharge, electrocuting nearby zombies. * Respin Cycle - (2x Activations) Re-spins the weapons in the Mystery Box after it has been activated. * Slaughter slide- (Auto activates when sliding and has 6 activations) Create 2 lethal explosions by sliding. * Unquenchable - (Auto-Activates when the player has 4 Maximum Perks) Can buy an extra Perk-a-Cola. * Who's Keeping Score? - (2x Activations) Spawns a Double Points Power-Up. * Fatal Contraption - (2x Activations) Spawns a Death Machine Power-Up. * Crawl Space- (5x Activations) Turns surrounding zombies into crawlers. * Unbearable - Auto-activates when a teddy bear appears in the Mystery box.The Mystery box re-spins automatically.The Mystery box will not move for several uses. * Disorderly Combat - (Activates Immediately, Last for 5 minutes) Gives a random gun every 10 seconds. * Board Games- (Activates immediately and lasts 5 full rounds) Repairing a board immediately repairs all boards at that window. * Board to Death- (Activates immediately and lasts for 5 minutes) Repairing a board will kill all nearby zombies. *'Flavor Hexed'- (Activates immediately with 2 activations) Transforms into a random mega gobblegum not in your pack. * Mind blown- (Activated with 3 activations) Gib the head of all Zombies you can see, killing them. The Rare GobbleGums that one can make using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are: * Cache Back - (1x Activation) Spawns a Max Ammo Power-Up. * Kill Joy - (2x Activations) Spawns an Insta-Kill Power-Up. * On the House - (1x Activation) Spawns a Random Perk Bottle Power Up. * Wall Power - (Activates Immediately, lasts until the next wall-buy gun purchase) The next gun bought off of the wall becomes Pack-a-Punched. * Undead Man Walking - (Activates Immediately, Last 4 minutes) Slow down all zombies to shambling speed. * Fear in Headlights '- Activated (1x Activation, 2 minutes) Zombies seen by the player will not move. * '''Temporal Gift '- (Activates Immediately, Last 1 round) Power ups last longer. * '''Slaughter Slide - (Auto-activates when sliding, 6x Activations) Create 2 lethal explosions by sliding. * Crate Power - (Auto-activates next time you take a gun from the magic box) The next gun taken from the magic box comes Pack-a-Punched. The Ultra-Rare GobbleGums that one can make using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are: * Killing Time - (1x Activation) All zombies freeze in place for 20 seconds. If they are shot they will be annihilated when the time is up. * Perkaholic - (Activates Immediately) Gives all Perk-a-Colas in the map. * Head Drama- (Activates immediately) (Lasts for remainder of round) Any bullet which hits a zombie will damage it's head. * Secret Shopper '''- (Activated Immediately, Lasts 10 minutes) Any gun wall-buy can be used to buy ammo for any gun. * '''Shopping Free - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 1 minute) All purchases are free. * Near Death Experience- (Activates immediately and lasts 3 full rounds) Revive, or be revived, simply by being near other players. Revived players keep all of their perks. The Descent DLC adds a new type of GobbleGum, referred to as Whimsical. They currently give no boosts and appear to just alter the the visuals of certain things. * Projectile Vomiting - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 5 rounds) Zombies you kill with grenades and large projectiles vomit uncontrollably. * Newtonian Negation - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 25 Minutes) Zombies killed fall straight up. * Eye Candy - (4x Activation) Overrides the colors you see. * Tone Death - Auto-activates when killing a zombie. Silly sounds play when zombies are killed. Trivia * Should the user receive a Liquid Divinium, the number in the inventory will only go down for the other vats (e.g. spin three, one Divinium, the inventory will go down two). This allows for a means to tell when the player acquired Liquid Divinium. * In the menu for it, there are conveyor belts moving Perk-a-Cola bottles in the background. This is most visible on the right side, through the tube where selected GobbleGums get sent through. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities